


【DV】Scarlet and Black

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 1D×黑骑士Nelo哥（受官漫刺激后）欺负傻哥哥的阿十八文学deep dark fantasy注意，有过激XP





	【DV】Scarlet and Black

但丁像往常那样迈着轻松的步子推开事务所的门，漆黑的皮靴上沾着屋外雨水的泥泞。他拿起干毛巾按在头上随意擦干湿漉漉的银发，目光下意识扫过沙发，没有看见每日都会坐在那等他回家的人。

他等了有那么几分钟，期待着会有人从楼梯上下来迎接风尘仆仆的他。直到耐心告罄。

“Nelo？”他高声呼喊，只听见自己的声音回荡在空无一人大厅。

这可真是稀奇。但丁顺手将毛巾扔在一旁的动作一顿，随后意识到什么似的嘲弄地笑了。

——他忘记现在的维吉尔根本无法对他的呼唤做出任何言语的反应。无论对他做什么，回应但丁的只有那双血红的眼深渊般无焦距的凝视。

明明是野兽，却又像是无辜的兔子。

他跟随微弱的魔力流动，不紧不慢地和哥哥玩着捉迷藏的游戏，最终在阁楼的窗边找到了熟悉又陌生的背影。

模糊在雷雨夜闪电与雨水间晦暗不明的轮廓是维吉尔的侧脸，他站的笔直，挺拔桀骜的身姿让但丁想起多年前塔顶月下如出一辙的冰冷疏离。

凉意顺着他的脊背攀上后颈。维吉尔紧抿下唇皱着眉头眺望窗外的神情让他如坐针毡，他分不清自己是欢喜多一些还是忧愁占据上风。于是方才意气风发的红衣恶魔褪去张扬，小心翼翼地向前靠近一步。

在那瞬间但丁甚至产生了错觉：他的哥哥从未改变。

“Vergil？”他叫着那个禁忌的名字，心脏狂跳个不停，他渴望得到肯定的答复，哪怕只是一声轻蔑的冷哼。

黑骑士扭过头看他。眼中清明不再，取而代之的是浓厚的黑影——一切生动的表情从他脸上如潮水般退去。

他歪着脑袋，像是动物好奇地端详捕获他的猎人。

但丁的脸也跟着冷漠下来。

“过来，Nelo。”他命令道，紧握的拳头里指甲陷入肉中。

猩红流淌在看不见的暗处。

——————————

“你把他藏哪儿了？”不请自来的金发女恶魔翘着腿坐在但丁面前的办公桌上，舔干净手指上披萨残留的油渍。

但丁停下擦拭枪支的动作，朝她绽放无奈而疲惫的笑容。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“得了吧。”女恶魔被他虚伪的一面逗乐，戳着但丁的胸膛笑的花枝乱颤，“你瞒得过别人可瞒不了我。”她指指事务所上方的阁楼，“把怪物豢养在家里。你的趣味可真是不一般。”

“他是我的哥哥，崔西。”这便是不打自招了。但丁懊恼地想，在这个和老妈长得一模一样的女人面前他就是忍不住说实话。

“是吗。”崔西唇边笑意渐浓，眼里却是冰冷一片，“别怪我没提醒你，但丁。”

“蒙德斯曾经最信任的部下是我。直到，”她停顿了一下，“他的出现。”

“Nelo是他最完美的作品。黑天使从被创造那天起就是为杀戮而生的。”

但丁的笑容僵硬在嘴角。

“你到底想说什么？”他呼出一口气，拇指无意识地摩挲阿拉斯托的剑柄。这是但丁的小习惯，每当他想要掩饰内心真实想法或是压抑怒火时就会出现。

崔西和他对视良久。恶魔本性的贪婪恶劣让她试图从斯巴达之子的脸上挖掘出不为人知的欲念野火，可那双眯起的钢蓝色眼竟让她逐渐心生畏惧，同属于恶魔的直觉使她在窥探但丁内心深处的途径察觉到暗潮涌动的洪流。这很危险，试探的界限就在她的脚边。

“没什么。”于是她率先移开视线，耸耸肩佯装满不在乎的神情，剑拔弩张的气氛消失的无隐无踪。“在恶魔的逻辑里，你战胜他就成为了他的主人。现在Nelo是你的了，你想怎么用他都可以。”

“他和那些兵器不一样。”但丁凉凉地说，“我不可能去“使用”他。”

女恶魔深思飘忽，似是想起了在魔界的旧时光。

她没有急于反驳他，而是绕过了这个话题。

“只是，不要玩的太过火了。”

她这话说的极为隐晦，临走前拍了拍但丁的肩膀，剩下的交由他自己慢慢体会。

“但愿你分得清家人和宠物的区别。”

事务所大门砰的一声被带上，恶魔猎人才从怔神中如梦初醒。老式的摆钟正好敲响六点整，他低头看向腕部那条淡化成红线的伤痕。

又到了饲养的时刻。他笑着摇头，七分苦中作乐三分乐在其中，拍了拍脸让自己振作起来。毕竟今晚还有一场“苦战”。

但丁摔倒在一片狼藉中，一头银发乱成鸡窝，俊脸不可避免挂了彩。万幸的是得益于恶魔强大血统，那支弯曲成诡异弧度粉碎性骨折的右臂正在快速愈合。

他深呼吸几次，强迫自己冷静下来。事实上造成这一混乱的罪魁祸首模样比他还要凄惨：黑骑士缩在墙角，浑身上下没有一处完好，被强制剥下铠甲的苍白皮肉涓涓向外渗着暗色的血液，类似沼泽在空气中暴露氧化凸显的腐败之色。

啧，力气可真是大。他掸去衣服上的灰尘站起来，不顾失去理智的兄长喉间发出困兽般威胁的咕噜声，彻底将他逼入死路。

“哎。我不会伤害你的，听话。”他犹豫了一下，终究还是用了那个称呼，“哥哥。”

黑骑士猩红找不到瞳孔的眼死死盯着他，像是在探究红衣男人说的话到底有几分可信度。他在魔界的深处与但丁进行了三次决斗，初胜二平三败，而这第三次决定性的胜负迫使他从魔帝的奴隶沦为另一个主人的阶下囚。刚把他带回来时男人用惹人生厌的柔情蜜意对待他，照顾他，在他耳边一次又一次诉说对他的思念和歉意。可这份虚假的情谊很快破灭了。当但丁发现无论他怎么努力都无法唤醒Nelo的神智，让那副躯壳之下高傲的灵魂复苏，黑云密布的阴霾便逐渐浮上那张总是笑意盎然的脸。有什么东西在暗处变质。

但丁居高临下俯视战利品的姿态刺痛不到只剩求生本能的黑骑士，尽管那颗骄傲的心依旧在死寂一片的胸腔徒劳地跳动，乌黑的藤蔓早已遍布缠绕其上，身为败者的屈辱毒素将它蚕食到千疮百孔。

他像只苟延残喘的狼，猎人的枪口对准他的额头，食指按在扳机上却还要撩拨他无用的尊严，等待他主动对自己俯首称臣，摇尾乞怜。

这是Nelo和但丁之间最后的较量。他固执地将自己束缚在这具象征耻辱的盔甲内，像是维护他不堪与堕落的最后一层遮羞布。而同样倔强的但丁要将它生生扯下，如同揭开他早已结痂的丑陋疤痕，让Nelo在他的面前一丝不挂。

可是他再一次落败。Cerberus快如闪电袭向已无力反抗的黑骑士，他只来得及发出一声破碎的呜咽，双手便被缠绕上来的三节棍牢牢束缚在头顶，锁链的末端拉在但丁的手中。这下他彻底成了被牵着的狗，无论怎么挣扎也只有金属刺耳的摩擦声宣告他任人宰割的境地，狼狈又不堪。

“我不想对你这么粗暴的。”但丁叹了口气，稍一用力就将沉重的身躯拉进了自己怀里，与之形成鲜明对比的是抚摸Nelo鬓角与脸颊的动作堪称温柔。

“让我们速战速决。”他说，“长痛不如短痛啊。”

另一层恐惧在Nelo的心中发酵。他被按在但丁的胸口，那颗砰砰跳动的心和蕴藏在鲜活肉体下的温度都没法给他带来一丝慰藉。他畏惧但丁，这个把他拉出地狱再亲手推进名为爱意深渊的男人。

这是对维吉尔彻头彻尾的折磨。但丁想。但他别无选择。

强行剥开那层仿佛长在皮肤上的黑甲无异于活剥他的皮，撬开贝壳紧闭的缝隙，露出柔嫩的蚌肉只为寻找但丁一厢情愿认为存在的珍珠。

维吉尔痛到在他怀里抽搐着发抖，连痛呼的力气都被千刀万剐似的疼痛消磨殆尽。他不敢猛烈呼吸，因为那样会牵动身上细如凌迟的微小创口，每一块盔甲的碎片从皮肤的表面被指甲抠离都会涌出大股浑浊乌黑的血液。

但丁帮不了他，眼睁睁目睹维吉尔遭受切肤之痛的同时心如刀割，手指麻木而机械地重复抠挖的动作。他不敢停下，半途而废造成的后果未知且没人担得起魔力反噬的副作用。为了缓解苦楚他只得割破自己的手腕放在哥哥嘴边任由他贪婪地吮吸，一边搂着他的脑袋亲吻他的额头，在他的耳边小声说，“哥哥，你做的很好。”

维吉尔冰冷的唇紧贴他的腕动脉，尖锐的利齿深深咬合进紧实的肌肉，温热的血液和魔力开了闸似的从他体内流失，这种感觉很微妙，类似于在失血的空虚和内心的满足间摇摆不定。

但丁萌生了发笑的冲动。他自认是无私的赠与者，然而在维吉尔眼里他又何尝不是自私自利的伪君子，一味按照自己的好恶将意志强加在口不能言的兄长身上。他有问过维吉尔愿不愿意像傀儡一样毫无尊严的仰仗他而活吗？

维吉尔一定恨死他了吧。但丁想。在维吉尔想要活下去的时候他剥夺了他生的权利，现在却连死都不给个痛快。

当但丁感到维吉尔的挣扎由微弱转向偃旗息鼓，他才敢正视那张痛苦的脸。维吉尔紧闭的双眼在皮革质感抚上脸颊的刹那猛的睁开，毒蛇般的凝视把但丁几欲伸出的手吓的一缩。

蜷曲在他怀中的斯巴达长子宛如一脚踏入忘川河的亡灵，意识游离于梦幻的虚无与残酷现实的边际。他想要解脱，命运的红绳却紧紧缠绕在他的脚踝重新将他拖回万劫不复的苦痛。于是愤怒的他睁开双眼，想要在彻头彻尾的沉沦前将折磨他的面孔深深烙印在脑海。他灰败的脸上看不出一丝生机，唯独那双猩红的眼在黑夜里亮的瘆人。

那是一双怎样怨毒的眼啊。但丁轻轻拭去他嘴角呕出的血，用手掌按在他的眼皮上阻止那过分炽热的视线。

“恨我比爱我要容易的多，维吉尔。”但丁用上几乎是呢喃的声音说，“好好睡一觉。再睁开眼时你第一个看到的人将会是我。”

而他希望维吉尔开口说的第一句话是他的名字。

——————————

这不对，这他妈很不对。

但丁难得在心中爆了句粗口，焦躁不安地在房间里来回踱步，红色的衣摆在空中摇曳划出鬼魅的弧度。

身处风暴眼中心的主角静静坐在床边，一言不发地盯着主人衣袂翻飞的身影，猩红的眼片刻不离地追随猩红的衣摆，就像猫追逐着不断被抛到眼前的毛线球。

被剥去铠甲的Nelo仿佛被抽空了灵魂。如果说先前被强行带回人间的黑骑士是只易燃易爆的末路猛兽，那么现在这个乖顺得诡异，披着维吉尔外壳的人偶就像一条只会服从主人命令的家养宠物狗。他不再朝但丁咬牙切齿地嘶吼或是无差别攻击视线内所有活物；恰巧相反，他像是被人从内部打碎了结构重塑般脱胎换骨。Nelo会在但丁出门时一路目送他的背影，会在他归家时坐在沙发上静静迎接，会在他就寝时缩在一旁枕着床沿陪伴他入眠。

一切本该是最完美的安排。但丁获得一个满心满眼只有他的哥哥，一个不会抛下他转身就走的符合人类伦理价值观的好哥哥。那么，他到底还有什么不满足的？

天性多愁善感让他对所有的惊喜都掺杂了不详的预感。出于本能，但丁就是拒绝称呼这个提线木偶似的人为维吉尔。

噩梦依旧逡巡在每一个不怀好意的夜晚，纠缠但丁数年的梦魇如今正安静地睡在他旁边。他开始久违的失眠，于是作为消遣他整宿都在死死盯着Nelo沉静的睡颜，努力从这幅瓷娃娃般的面孔上挖掘出假象的裂缝。他伸出手按在哥哥的颈动脉，来自另一半血统的共鸣让他喟叹，脉搏迟缓缺乏生命力的跳动又时刻提醒他拥有的不过是维吉尔的残次品。

他忽的手心一热。Nelo不知何时睁开眼，面上看不出一丝倦色，好似察觉到胞弟不稳定的情绪波动，他温热的舌头轻轻舔在但丁靠在他脸旁的掌心，舌尖抵着杂乱的掌纹慢条斯理地游走，像一条顽皮的小蛇。

一阵热流涌向充血下体的同时罪恶感淹没了游刃有余的恶魔猎人。但丁倒吸一口凉气，在放纵Nelo继续舔下去和推开他之间摇摆不定。

最终还是理智战胜了欲望。但丁狠掐了一把自己的大腿，恹恹地转过身，留给维吉尔一个摸不清情绪的背影。

他的后背沐浴在那道炽热的视线下，彻骨的寒冷。

这样诡异的和平维持了几周。终于有一天但丁再也不愿在这样的假象下自欺欺人地做着荒诞的美梦。他爆发的突然，且来势汹汹。几分钟前他还体贴地热了饭菜放在哥哥面前，满目柔情地期待他做出点积极的反馈，哪怕是皱着眉瞪他暗示盐放多了。

他那点卑微的希望之火很快在残酷现实的嘲弄下灰飞烟灭：Nelo僵硬的目光在食物和但丁的脸之间徘徊，双手如同程序设定的姿势那样摆放在腿上，坐姿端正的惹人发笑。

他在等但丁下达开饭的命令。

点燃导火索的契机只需炸开的星点火花，理智之弦断裂的声音清脆刺耳。但丁突然捏碎手中的酒杯，愤怒的炎火从他的肺部一路烧上头顶，他近乎偏执地拽过一旁的Nelo掐着他瘦削的下颚和脖颈强迫他直视自己酝酿风暴的双眼。

“为什么你就是不愿醒过来呢。”他的声线嘶哑，尾音颤抖，滔天的不解和无助压倒了他脆弱易感的神经。他开始后悔了，如果早知道维吉尔会变成这幅鬼样子，他宁可留下的是那个会扑上来撕咬他的疯狗黑骑士。至少凶悍的一面是维吉尔不可缺少的部分，但丁想。唯独，唯独不该是这样，任人宰割的羔羊。

他的怒火是徒劳的，犹如冰天雪地里一把无用的篝火，飘零的雪花很快扑灭了不甘的火苗。但丁得到的只是Nelo茫然无辜的眨眼。他的哥哥不知道自己做错了什么，在窒息的边缘还不忘向他讨好地吐出一小节舌头，眼角周围黯淡的纹路宛如泣血的泪痕，看上去在沉默地责备但丁才是那个十恶不赦的罪人。

“哪怕做狗，你都不愿意正视我吗？”

在维吉尔恢复自我意识前，他都会称呼哥哥为Nelo。

“对你做什么你都不会反抗吗？像个只会呼吸的活死人一样？”他听见骨头嘎吱作响的声音在他手中呻吟，备受苛责的受害者却仍然一声不吭，温和地凝视他的主人。

“我好累，维吉，不要这么对我。”最先投降的是但丁。他快要被这缄默的隐忍逼疯了，就连控诉的话语也渐渐染上哭腔。二十岁出头的狂妄年纪他可以将整个世界都踩在脚下，老天却为了惩罚他的骄傲把最美好的东西毁灭在他的眼前。

谁又能想得到维吉尔对他最后的真情流露竟会是那怨毒的一眼呢。但丁甚至连那眼神中的复杂都没来得及细细品味。是他盖上了那双眼，阻断了维吉尔的自救。

“我再给你一次机会。”他吸了吸鼻子，眉眼间掺上不易察觉的狠戾。“咬我！”他发狠地扯去手套，将裸露的手指强塞进Nelo的口中，活像个该死的受虐狂。

怎样都好，维吉尔，给我一点反应。但丁绝望地想。

沉默僵持的每一秒都是对他施以的极刑。Nelo的尖牙就卡在他的指关节，但始终没有像被剥壳那天那样充斥着仇恨地撕咬但丁的血肉之躯。他自甘引颈受戮，维吉尔却告诉他自己不屑当刽子手。

但丁等了很久，终究没有等到想要的答案。就当他想把手指抽出来时浑身一震，看上去像是被人迎面抽了一耳光。

Nelo在舔他的手指。黏腻的水声让他不受控制地想起那个心猿意马的夜晚。

一时间但丁所有的感官都变得模糊，唯独食指上湿漉漉的触感被无限放大。或许对于一个刚从野蛮习性中解脱出来的囚徒而言，这只是类似动物本能的举动。但丁从母兽舔舐幼崽的过程中曾见识过类似的神情，仿佛在维吉尔眼里他才是那个可怜兮兮需要被安慰的幼兽。

那我是不是，可以从他身上获得一些报酬？但丁这么恍惚地想着，拇指在维吉尔的没有血色的唇边抚弄，他被哥哥齿间若隐若现的红舌吸引了全部注意力。

等他听到一声低低的呜咽才如梦初醒——原来在他走神的那会儿，身体不受思维的控制，修长的手指不自主地夹着那条艳红的舌头把它拉出了哥哥的口腔。Nelo低垂着眼任他摆弄的姿态深深刺痛了但丁。毫无疑问这是双向的折磨，摧毁的是维系在两人间摇摇欲坠的温情面纱。

但丁知道一切都不可挽回了。

“我知道了。”但丁说，“你真的更愿意做我的狗。”

一切富有人性的表情从他的脸上消失，屠刀再一次转移到猎人的手中。那点微不足道的罪恶感不知被他抛到何处，从但丁搅弄Nelo舌头和搔刮他上颚的放肆中可见一斑。起初他只是觉得好玩，带有那种青年人特有的天真残忍，看似做着逗狗的把戏，实则抠挖的力度已让Nelo难受地蹙眉干呕。但丁因这难得的回应停下了手头的动作，眼中似是燃起了雀跃的火苗，于是他兴奋地将手指探得更深，贴着哥哥的舌根按压直到那双无焦距的瞳孔浮起淡淡的水雾。

“很难受吗？”他明知故问，一扫先前的颓唐之色，语气热切地像是发现新玩具的孩童。“对不起啦，再忍忍。等会儿会让你快乐的。”这话说的根本没有可信度，倒不如看作是捕食者开动大餐前虚伪的感谢上帝环节。维吉尔的感受不那么重要了，既然他选择封闭自己的心灵，那么这具累赘的躯壳便归胜利者使用。

但丁维持着模仿性交的频率在Nelo口中玩到尽兴，抽出手指时牵连的银丝被他随意抹在Nelo的脸上，如同对待一块廉价抹布。他捧着哥哥的脸颊，痴迷地扮演坏家伙的角色。一个失去抵抗欲的维吉尔？多么稀奇。名为欲望的闸门一经开启便覆水难收，对维吉尔潜藏多年的爱憎与思慕于此刻尽数化作病态的占有欲与摧毁欲，这把火最终烧焦的是但丁对兄长残留的怜惜和爱护。他很快不满足于浅尝辄止的手指开发，扭着头四处寻找更为有趣的玩法。

他的目光甫一锁定被保养的乌黑油亮的黑檀木便再也挪不开，一个隐秘的不可言说的卑劣念头闪过他的脑海。

“还认得它吗，Nelo。”他将黑洞洞的枪口对准哥哥的眉心，食指按在扳机上。

“Bang——”他歪着头，猛地抬起手腕。

直视枪口的Nelo条件反射地缩了缩脖子，而后便没了动作。

“这样啊…黑檀木也不认识了吗。”但丁颇感无趣地咋舌，垂下的枪管恰好置于他的胯部。这个引人遐想体位激起了他的兴趣，但丁低头看看枪，再看看哥哥被蹂躏到泛着诱人粉色的唇。

“它可是想你想的紧呢。”他暗示性地枪口下指自己半勃的老二，“那么这里有两把枪，你想先舔哪一把？”

他从Nelo死死盯着黑檀木的眼神中找到了答案。正是这把枪终结了Nelo黑白的噩梦，开启了下一个彩色的噩梦。

而现在但丁一手揪着Nelo脑后的头发，另一只手发狠地抽送手中的黑檀木，让它把Nelo的口腔操到红肿。他哥哥来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴滴答答落在他的皮靴表面，陷没进他们脚下看不清原本颜色的地毯。像发情的母狗一样。他笑的讥讽，心底填不上的黑洞叫嚣着，蔓延出的黑水几乎化作实质的触手攀附寄生在他的大脑。

Nelo生涩地含着枪管，即使这根粗大坚硬的物体捣的他喉咙一阵钝痛，依旧尽职尽责地收缩喉管，努力地想要把它吞的更深。他不知道该往哪儿看，该如何摆放僵硬的手，也不明白但丁为何突然发难对他做这种事。只要顺从但丁，他麻木地想，只要但丁开心就好了。

于是他愈发卖力地动自己的舌头，尽管在他口中肆虐的不过是没有生命的死物。艳红的舌尖钻进枪口，Nelo品尝到硝烟的气息和血腥的余味，这让他联想到魔界一望无垠的荒芜死寂，而此刻黑天使要献祭自己化作孕育罪孽的沃土了。

“维吉尔啊，”他听到脑顶传来但丁的叹息，“如果你是清醒的话，还会愿意做这种事吗？”

Nelo费力地抬眼，汗珠流进他对痛感迟缓的瞳孔，在一片朦胧的水汽中他看到但丁朝自己露出一个诡异的笑容。

但丁玩够了他哥哥的嘴，拔出枪丢在一旁。就着Nelo被过度扩张还来不及合上的嘴把自己早已胀痛不堪的性器一股脑尽根插入。侵犯维吉尔口腔给他带来的快感是无与伦比的，他发出舒爽的低喘，头颅恣意地向后仰去。不用刻意照顾矫情的维吉尔会被这野兽似的行为折腾到不悦发火，但丁只需满足自己无处宣泄的欲望，把哥哥的嘴当成无害的飞机杯来使用。

柔顺而愚笨的家犬被插到只能发出呜呜的悲鸣，Nelo的手犹犹豫豫地还是抵上了但丁的胯骨。他的主人插的太深了，以至于咽喉深处的小舌头每次被大力顶撞都让他淹没在一股作呕的痛楚，即便是Nelo干涸不发达的泪腺也在这样的折磨下决堤。但丁大张着腿坐在椅子上，而他被一脚踹上膝盖强行摁在但丁的胯间，被动又讨好地替亲兄弟含屌。

与Nelo冷硬外表截然相反的是他高热的内里。但丁挺动着下身，尺寸傲人的性器能轻而易举地把Nelo插到涕泗横流。这可真有意思，他的手指插在哥哥凌乱的发间，带着蛊惑意味地摩挲他紧绷的头皮。这些在最淫靡的春梦中都不曾出现的性幻想如此自然生动地在被他唾弃的黑骑士身上显现。变质的爱与刻骨的恨哪一样更毒，但丁深有体会。

Nelo的腰早就软了，明明是替人口交的姿势他却将脊背挺的笔直。高昂着头的姿态好像正在经历的是加冕仪式而不是被人握着阴茎在没有表情的脸上来回戳弄。他为这番固执付出了代价。在高潮来临的前一秒但丁坏心眼地抽身，一张一合的马眼对准了Nelo半闭的眼，撸动了几下性器后浓稠的精液如同花洒里喷出的牛奶浴浇灌了他满头满脸。Nelo白色的睫毛变得厚重，他眨眨眼，更多的白浊顺着他的眼睑鼻梁滑入衣领下的阴影，这很不舒服，于是他本能地想要抬手拭去脸上微腥的液体，但丁却拉住了他的手。

“我没有允许你用手。”但丁说，“背在身后。”

Nelo的呼吸因这句命令的话语变得急促，仿佛被直接鞭挞的不是骄矜的尊严而是卑贱的肉体。他知道自己没有拒绝的权利。无形的枷锁套在他的脖颈上，绳子的另一端虚握在但丁手中。

他照做了。双手背在身后，抬起头，Nelo静静等待但丁的下一道指令，殊不知这幅任人宰割的模样换不来奴隶主半分同情，反倒往施虐的篝火上再填了一把柴。

半魔的不应期短到可以忽略不计，不到一分钟但丁胯下的小兄弟又重新坚硬似铁。他长舒一口气，龟头的顶端戳在Nelo饱满的下唇。“这才刚开始呢。”他说，“你不会以为这样就结束了吧？”

但丁犯了难。他在传教士位和后入间艰难地抉择了一番，毕竟这可是他和维吉尔值得铭记终生的“第一次”。如果他要进入的是记忆里鲜活的维吉尔，他绝对会毫不犹豫地以正入的姿势一点点把他撑开，好把他哥哥每一个动情的或是崩溃的画面都烙印在脑海。维吉尔会哭吗？是会小声摇着头呻吟，还是大声咒骂他以下犯上？那张冷漠的脸会因被顶到内脏的恐惧而扭曲吗？被内射的瞬间身为斯巴达骄矜的长子会产生身份错位的迷茫吗？

光是想想就让但丁浑身的血液沸腾了。可一想到正面迎上的是Nelo那张没有波澜的脸，但丁的笑意便渐渐隐去。

他最终还是选择了后入，把他傻乎乎的哥哥面朝下不那么温柔地按在餐桌上继续他们进行到一半的晚宴。Nelo的侧脸在磕上冰冷的桌面时瑟缩了一下，随后微弱的挣扎化为平静的受戮。他消极的态度被但丁视作行刑前的默许，恰巧他也没打算征求Nelo的同意。“我可以操你吗哥哥”之类的话不会出现在病态的兄弟关系里，即使在但丁的梦中他们依旧用暴力和鲜血来解决问题，不是维吉尔扭断但丁的脖子便是但丁打折维吉尔的腿再把蓄势待发的性器长驱直入地送进紧缩的小穴。

但丁撕毁Nelo下身的裤子时手法之娴熟让人怀疑他是否数次做过同样的事。事实上的确有，如果把梦境中的演练也算作内的话。他用膝盖顶开Nelo修长的腿挤进他的两腿之间，大腿上绑着的枪带刚好能蹭到Nelo腿间最柔嫩的部位。但丁想了想，觉得衣冠楚楚的人只有他一个便足够，于是Nelo上身的衬衫也应声而碎，苍白瘦削的脊背赤裸裸地展现在恶魔猎人眼前。

起初但丁以为是他的错觉，可随着他越发深入探索这具对情欲陌生的身体，在近在咫尺的蝴蝶骨落下炽热黏腻的吻，让Nelo如同脆弱的琴弦在他的撩拨下颤抖，空气中升腾的淫靡气味就愈是让他难以忽视。他的动作一滞，半魔敏锐的听觉没有让他漏听下方传来的咕唧咕唧的水声。察觉到Nelo难耐地试图并拢被分开的双腿，难得的抵抗姿态燃起了但丁莫大的兴趣。

“有什么不能给我看的啊？”但丁调笑道，带着不容反抗的力度掐着哥哥的大腿根部敞开到让他痛到发抖的地步。

然后Nelo的小秘密就被他发现了。

亲眼目睹隐藏在会阴的那道窄缝带给但丁的震撼不亚于劈开面甲得知黑骑士真实身份的程度。有那么一瞬间但丁开始怀疑自己的眼睛。困惑，不解从脑海一闪而过，紧随其后的复杂情绪险些淹没了他内心的狂喜。

说不出话来的人变成了他，在但丁找回自己打结的舌头前他的手抢先一步摸上Nelo被改造出的女性器官。它那么小，被微凉的指尖触碰时甚至会瑟瑟发抖，无论是浅色的外表亦或是紧闭的状态无一不暗示他即将成为这里的第一个造访者。

啊。他差点忘记半魔天生的强大自愈力，也就是说即使被破身的哥哥也会在第二天恢复成紧致的处子。这既是血脉的馈赠，又是恶意的诅咒，意味着同样的疼痛维吉尔将在漫长的交媾中经历数次。

似是察觉到危机的来临，Nelo面上沉静假面被撕毁的彻底。久违的声响从他喉间传来，只不过这次并非充斥怒意的嘶吼，而是惹人怜爱的悲鸣。但丁用两根手指轻轻分开哥哥两片薄薄的阴唇，思绪飞到天外：这么小，维吉尔真的可以做到怀孕并从这儿诞下他的子嗣吗？

他被这惊世骇俗的想法吓了一跳，可邪恶的念头一经冒出便像发了芽的坏种于顷刻间生根，枝繁叶茂。恶魔的本性让但丁遵从自己的本能，让那些伦理道德见鬼去吧！

将兄长一把拉下神坛亵渎的滋味甜美到不可思议，换作从前的维吉尔，哪怕只是一些不足轻重的调侃都能让他横眉冷对拔刀相向，而现在但丁的阴茎就埋在他保守数年的秘密里，宛如旅人一脚踏进未经开垦的新雪。

在但丁看不见的地方Nelo茫然无助地望着不远处摆放错乱的刀叉，还没来得及思考为何自己成为了被享用的美食，下身传来的尖锐刺痛令他猝不及防地瞪大了眼睛，无声的尖叫在他的喉间哑火。

但丁毫不怜惜地贯穿了他。传奇恶魔猎人的性器像一柄锋利的大剑，破开层叠的血肉直达甬道的底端，凌虐囚徒柔嫩的内里。Nelo被这卑劣的偷袭顶撞的整个人向前一耸，脑门狠狠磕在餐盘上，一口气堵在胸口不上不下。他的手在光滑的桌面上找不到着力点，胡乱地抓挠只为寻得一丝慰藉。但丁对他落水者般的自救视而不见，有几次深入浅出的抽插险些被挣扎的Nelo逃开，这让才刚刚食髓知味的他极为不满。

“别乱动。”他皱着眉，扬起手不轻不重地拍在哥哥摇晃躲避的臀瓣上让他老实点，Nelo的动作明显一僵，但丁顺势越过他圆润的肩头观察他的侧脸，没有错过那双血红瞳孔中翻腾的欲流。

什么嘛。但丁嗤笑。明明也乐在其中，下面的水流的这么欢，这幅姿态又是做给谁看？ 

放下最后的顾虑一切都变得顺理成章。但丁捏着Nelo的后颈不断挺送腰肢，蛮横的好似在鞭策一只口不能言的母兽，唯有星点受伤的哽咽彰显他活人的身份。Nelo的红舌再一次吐了出来，夹杂在雪白的牙齿间宛如流淌在血脉里猩红的罪恶，再映衬以沿着大腿蜿蜒流下的处子血，混合两人四溅的体液在这张名为“维吉尔”的画布上留下肮脏的朝圣图。

不得不说他的哥哥真是天生的母体。即使处于被奸淫的境地，Nelo紧紧包裹着他的内壁依旧谄媚的不可思议，每当但丁想要拔出粗大的阴茎开始下一轮征伐，被折腾到充血撕裂再愈合的女穴像是忘却了疼痛，欢欣地分泌出更多情动的淫液浇灌在令它快乐的性器顶端，仿佛有无数张

饥渴的小嘴吮吸着他的肉棒，有好几次但丁险些抑制不住射精的冲动丢脸地提前交代在里面。

这怎么可以呢。但丁咬紧牙关，深呼吸了几次才冷静下来。最初的疯狂褪去后，他不再横冲直撞，这让他显得像个毫无经验的毛头小子。

是时候让Nelo明白谁才是他真正的主人了。但丁平复了下腹翻涌的气血，转而角度刁钻地打着圈研磨兄长内部的第二道小口。维吉尔一定不知道在他身体里还有这样一个器官。但丁得意地想，不然他绝对不会允许被亲弟弟生生干到子宫口这种匪夷所思的事情发生。那可是维吉尔啊，高傲的目空一切的维吉尔。

他的惩罚奏了效。没有人能在这近乎内脏被玩弄的快感中维持自若，Nelo弓起腰像一把被过度使用的琴弦，小腹痉挛着抽搐，前方备受冷落的性器不知何时悄无声息地泄了精，白浊弄脏了他的腹部，与此同时一并抵达高潮的还有潮吹的前穴。

这可不太妙，但丁额角的青筋都爆了出来，紧握在Nelo腰侧的双手将那处掐的青紫一片。他的哥哥实在太会吸了，很难想象这具饥渴的身体是如何在魔界漫长而痛苦的岁月中坚守住这块最后的阵地。但丁没由来地感到一阵后怕和窃喜，前者是对错失兄长可能性的胆怯，后者则是对自己拔得头筹的喜悦。

和维吉尔交媾是世间一切美好都难以媲美的极乐。美中不足的是那桀骜的灵魂被束缚在了这具宛若艳尸的躯壳下。犹如雾里看花，但丁总觉得自己始终琢磨不透他哥哥的心思。

就比如现在。Nelo在高潮的尾韵赚得片刻喘息的余地，他没有好好利用，无神的眼游离在意识模糊的边界，直到他无法聚焦的瞳孔看到了什么蓦地骤缩，像是从水里捞出来的身体抖得如同受惊的幼兽。

“你在看什么呢？”但丁喘着气将两鬓汗湿的银发捋向脑后，好奇地伏下身紧贴Nelo汗湿的后背，顺着他怔怔的目光看过去。

Nelo在看桌上伊娃的相片。

但丁看着他闪烁不定的双眸，忽然温和的笑了。

“你说，如果妈妈看到我们在做这种事，她会怎么想？”回应他的是Nelo剧烈收缩的甬道，仿佛要榨干他的灵魂——他的哥哥竟然对这话起了生理反应。

“知道我为什么要操你这儿吗？”他就着交媾的姿势，伸出手抚过他们水乳交融的交合处，激起Nelo一阵战栗。“因为我很期待。期待从你这儿钻出来一个小家伙，那是我们的孩子。他会咬着你的乳头，虽然你还没有奶，但很快你就会有，我会慢慢教你如何做称职的母亲。”他说，“就像我们的妈妈那样。”

他不确定Nelo听进去了多少，但他确信自己在那张瓷器般的面孔上看到了崩溃的裂纹。Nelo在他言语的刺激下先是痴傻地愣神，随机察觉到阴道深处蛰伏的性器愈演愈烈地往深处开拓的举动，他立刻抖得像个筛子，但丁险些制服不住他，为了让Nelo挣扎的不那么厉害他甚至用了点下作的手段：掐着他小巧的阴蒂，又将空闲的手指插进他干涩的后穴来回抽送。身心兼受折磨的Nelo在烧灼的欲海中翻滚，潮水没过他的口鼻让他不能自如的呼吸，如今连他最后的阵地都要被残忍地占据。

在但丁固执地将阴茎的顶端探进他子宫的瞬间，Nelo惨叫着，前所未有的凄厉，被迫接受胞弟灼热精液的浇灌，这片贫瘠的土地终究迎来了久旱的甘霖。

放任意识彻底沉沦前，来自天堂的恶魔在他耳边低语。

“好孩子，Vergil。”

他闭上了眼。泪水顺着眼底的纹路化作殊途同归的欲痕。

——————————

Nelo的肚子一天天大了起来。

包裹在铠甲里的黑骑士显得格外高大，可剥去那层坚硬的壳捞出内部柔软的蚌肉他又变回了但丁记忆中的身量。只不过他太清瘦了，以至于隆起的腹部在他身上形成了诡异的观感，如同脆弱的枝干勉强支撑着孕育颗粒饱满的果实。

理智与欲望碰撞萌生罪孽的种子一并埋藏在维吉尔的腹中，但丁欣然接受。

他后知后觉地意识到Nelo之所以总是一言不发可能要归因于长期受损的声带，再加上记忆残缺的后遗症导致重习语言对于他显得困难无比。

不过这些都不重要了。但丁早就不再对Nelo开口说话抱有什么期望，只要在床上会叫会喘息便已足够。那张雕塑般的脸也只有在欢爱的时候才会浮上动情的绯红，冷硬的眉眼也变得柔和生动，像是被打开了什么情欲开关痴缠的很。Nelo看上去纤细的大腿实则蕴含惊人的爆发力与足以绞杀他的力量，而他却用这双高贵的腿匍匐在但丁的身下。大着肚子的Nelo会爬到但丁的脚边，用脸颊亲昵地蹭他的靴子，像发情期的母狗一样仰着脑袋吐着舌头求欢。

若是心情好但丁还会摸摸他的发顶和脸颊，放任Nelo主动地咬着拉链用嘴解开他的裤子释放出勃发的阴茎。享受身为主人的特权是自然而美丽的事，Nelo潜意识下的母性流露为笨拙的他平添几分动人的情色感，他替但丁做口活时的技术谈不上娴熟，张口含着饱满粗大的头部舔吮时仿佛在品尝什么珍馐美食。但丁有时会被他不经意的小动作撩拨到内心不可告人的阴暗面，比如Nelo的笨口拙舌是怎么学会用舌尖戳进他的马眼，煽情地挑逗主人的欲火，在头皮被撕扯的刺痛中饥渴地饮下射入咽喉深处的精液。

坐在床边的但丁按上他上下滚动的喉结，幻想着白浊顺着食道下滑进胃袋沿途经过的五脏六腑，眼中嗜血的光忽明忽暗。为了魔力可以做到这种程度吗？他掐着Nelo的脖子，冷冰冰地看着那张曾在夜里思慕的脸染上病态的潮红。现在他的手中掌握着两条生命，本该是双倍的快乐却不知为何胸口撕裂的大洞愈发疼痛难忍。

但丁终究还是松开了手。重获呼吸自由的Nelo低垂着头，闷声剧烈的咳嗽，喘得如同破败的风箱。下一秒他就被一股大力踹倒在地，他蜷缩着弓起身，本能地护着腹部，却被一只黑色的皮靴迎面踩上了浑圆的肚子。他惊愕地瞪大了红红的眼睛，不敢相信但丁在做什么，随着肚子上施力的加重他有一种要被开膛破腹的错觉。他想说“不，不要这么对我”，然而传入但丁耳中的只有呜呜的悲泣。但丁歪着头欣赏Nelo小心翼翼呼吸的脆弱模样，另一只脚分开他疲软无力的大腿，用靴尖碾上他流水的穴，粗糙不平的鞋面摩擦带来的痛苦与欢愉几乎让他忘却腹上的隐痛。

“这样也可以高潮吗？”但丁冷笑着羞辱他，“看看你这幅样子Nelo，真是下贱。”

失去理智的Nelo流着泪张开腿，直到但丁倾身骑在他身上，缓缓插进他的体内。

他这才如释重负地捧着肚子，餍足地叹息，眼角犹带着晨间湿润的雾气。

这样靡乱的日子过了有几个月，久到但丁险些忘却带回Nelo的初衷。他把哥哥身下的两个穴都调教得透彻，尤其是到了孕后期Nelo怕他顶到腹中的幼崽甚至会主动晃着屁股无声地恳求但丁用他的后穴。但丁恶趣味地想要逗弄他，把他翻过身仰躺在自己面前就会发现Nelo固执地用手遮住前穴。他的坚持不堪一击，最后的结果往往是被但丁揪着阴蒂玩弄，后穴在持续而深入的顶弄下沦陷失守。乱七八糟的体液将他的下身淹没，情到浓处他鼓起的肚子还会一动一动地回应来自父亲的“探望”。

——————————

直到Nelo生产的那一天。

“嘘，Nelo，冷静，哎别乱动！”但丁面对面搂着Nelo，后者痛苦的哀嚎将他的记忆拽回了替哥哥剥下盔甲的那天。他手足无措地制止Nelo几欲撕开自己肚子的自残行为，咬破舌尖渡给他富含魔力的血液。

“但丁…”

“是，是，我在...？”

仿佛被雷击中，但丁僵在原地。若不是他的耳朵出了错便是大脑也跟着一起坏死。Nelo...维吉尔叫了他的名字？那是不是意味着...

他为片刻的走神付出了代价。Nelo长期的顺从麻痹了猎人的神经，使他淡忘这具身体的主人曾是站在食物链顶端冷血的捕食者。但丁的眼前炸开一片血光，直入脑髓的尖锐钝痛让他整个人向后仰去又勉强稳住身子。

他把自己被打歪的鼻梁扭回原来的位置，与Nelo四目相对的那一刻，映入眼帘的是宛若肃杀冰雪的湛蓝。

“Dan..te——!!!”

他错愕地捂着鼻子，喷涌而出的鲜血顺着指缝滴滴答答地落在维吉尔光泽的大腿上，混合着羊水达成另一种意义上的水乳交融。

“欢迎回来，Vergil。”他无比真诚而愉悦地笑着，张开双臂迎接杀气腾腾的哥哥。

和婴儿的啼哭声。

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：不要喷我！！！ORZ也不要说阿蛋渣！！！这是让哥哥清醒过来的过激疗法！！！


End file.
